Opposites Edtract
by crystalxcobweb
Summary: As the Eds enter their sophomore year in high school, they get the news that some of the neighborhoods are being rezoned, and the Lemon Brook kids are coming to Peach Creek. This is the last thing the Eds want to face after almost being torn apart freshman year by Double D's overly-controlling girlfriend, Tessa. more inside


**Summary continued: But when Edd's past comes back to haunt him, how will it effect his future (I'm sorry I suck at summaries)**

"Can't believe those Lemon Brook jerks are comin' to _our _school...," Eddy mumbled as he and the other two Eds walked down the street. The three were walking to their "open house" at their high school. It was a week before their sophomore year started.

"Well, it's a rather common occurrence, Eddy, the neighborhoods are simply being re-zoned...," Double D says, trying to make his friends see the logical side of it all, even though he was secretly dreading it way more than the other two.

"Invaders, Double D!" Ed yelled, frightened, "They've come for our brains!"

"In that case you're fine, Ed," Eddy snickered.

Edd frowned, "As I was saying...maybe the Lemon Brook kids won't be too bad..."

"Ha!" Eddy laughed, snidely.

"Do not scoff," Ed says, wrapping one of his arms around his friend, "For Double D has seen the ways of the lemons."

"What are you yammerin' about, Ed?" Eddy asked, as he slowly realized what he was saying, "Oh, yeah, you used to go there didn't ya, Double D?"

"Back in Pre-school, yes...," Double D said.

"So THAT'S why you've been cool about those Lemon Heads," Eddy said, "So, you got friends over there or somethin'?"

"No!" Ed shouts, wrapping his other arm around Edd, and pulling his two friends closer to him, "The power of three has already been corrupted, let no more infiltrate! Stay back rascally scoundrels from the seeds of the lemon!"

Ed, in his own way, was talking about what had happened the previous year, when they had entered high school. It was the classic tale of bonds being broken that had been tied together since...forever. Through it, the Eds had managed to stick together, even though some of the cul-de-sac kids had grown apart.

"Calm down, Ed," Double D said, pushing him away gently, "If you guys recall, I was actually bullied rather severely at Lemon Brook Preschool. I only had one friend, though I've probably been forgotten by them by now..." he trailed off with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Eh, good riddance," Eddy said, also pushing Ed away, "Who knows? The kid who used to be your friend might've grown up to be a jerk like Kevin used to be."

"Hardly, Eddy, I'm sure," Edd replied, then paused, "Besides they'd be more along the lines of a-uh, never mind."

"A what?" Eddy demanded.

"Do tell, Double D," Ed pleaded.

"I was just going to say they'd be more along of the lines of a, uh, a Kanker, except a lot more...sane."

"Wait-what? The kid you keep thinking about is a GIRL? No wonder you're still thinking about them...," Eddy laughed.

"What are you implying, Eddy?" Edd asked, suspicious.

"Puppy love!" Ed cried, happily, before frowning, and pointing at Double D, "You better not make any kittens, Mister!"

"Make kittens...?" Double D asked, confused, as Eddy burst into laughter, "Oh my! No, no," he stammered, turning beet red, "And if I may remind you, I am involved with Tessa."

Eddy groaned, and Double D smiled, assuming he was jealous of him. Double D had managed to be the first Ed to get a girlfriend, though Tessa wouldn't admit to being called that. She wouldn't tell people about their relationship until Double D was "presentable enough." Since that meant he had to: lose his sock hat, ditch Ed and Eddy for smarter friends, and drop the name "Double D," they weren't official, but anyone with eyes could see what was going on.

Edd assumed Eddy was groaning due to jealousy, when in reality, Eddy just hated Tessa. She was a know-it-all. That's how she and Double D had gotten together, they were assigned as lab partners, since they were in the same "advanced" league. Eddy had tried to give her a chance when it became obvious that they had started liking each other, but (not that he would admit this out loud) the second she tried to split up his friends, was the day he was done. It was official. He hated her.

"So who is this chick? What was she like?" Eddy asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Her name was Vivica," Edd replied, "And goodness, Eddy, how should I know? We were in _preschool _for goodness sake's!"

"Well, if you wanna figure out who this girl is now, at least give us something to go by!"

Eddy shouted back at him.

"Who said I wanted to figure out who she was now?" Edd asked, embarassed. He paused, before continuing, almost as if he wasn't aware he was, "Her name was Vivica. The kids used to tease her, too, about how "weird" she was," he then shook his head, "There were some other things...like _her _hat, which was red and covered in sequins, and the thing she called her vamp tooth-a tooth that was slightly longer and sharper than the other two. But I'm sure she's fixed those by now."

"Well, I guess it's time to find out-" Eddy said as they turned the corner and faced Peach Creek High.

**a/n: Pretty boring first chapter, eh? Hopefully it gets more exciting/colorful/cartoony next chapter. Please review :) and for the record, while this will probably be about romance, I'll try and make sure the Eds friendship gets focused on also (because it's so wonderful and perfect and made the series)**


End file.
